


Chicos de Gotham

by Maik_Wayne



Category: Batman (Comics), Bruce Wayne - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maik_Wayne/pseuds/Maik_Wayne
Summary: Barry a dejado su trabajo en ciudad Central, esta en busca de una nueva vida para el y para su sobrino en nada mas y nada menos que en la ciudad de Gotham, lugar donde todos tienen que hacer su lucha por sobrevivir en especial cuatro huérfanos que lo único que quieren es tener una oportunidad de vivir mejor...





	1. Capitulo 1

El semáforo aún no había hecho el cambio, había mirado su reloj bastantes veces mientras esperaba en el cómodo asiento trasero de la enorme y hermosa limusina— se nos hará tarde—comentó a su siempre fiable chofer

—Lo se señor Wayne pero desgraciadamente no podemos hacer mucho con el semáforo aun en rojo—expresó el conductor—¿Por qué no mejor disfruta el espectáculo?

— ¿de qué hablas Alfred? —el señor Wayne dirigió su vista la pantalla de televisión que tenía el vehículo

—Me refiero a lo que hay afuera — el conductor le hizo una seña para que observara

El hombre de negocios pudo observar como al frente de los autos había un chico que parecía estar haciendo acrobacias y volteretas con bastante maestría, hizo un par de movimientos para concluir con apenas algo de tiempo para quitarse de en medio, a duras penas pudo llegar hasta el elegante vehículo del señor Wayne

—¿Una moneda? —dijo alegremente mientras golpeaba la ventana, la brillante sonrisa del joven contrastaba un poco con el frio gesto de Bruce el cual bajó la ventanilla

—No tengo muchas…—dijo secamente

—Me lo puedo imaginar… no se preocupe será la siguiente ocasión señor —estaba dispuesto a seguir al siguiente auto cuando notó una ligera seña

—Quizá esto te sirva un poco más—Bruce hizo un movimiento y sacó un par de billetes — tienes mucho talento…

—Gracias señor…

—Es una pena que desperdicies tu vida aquí— después de decir esto el Wayne cerró la ventanilla del vehículo, los sonidos del claxon dieron la señal de que avanzara dando grandes brincos el chico se subió a la acera.

— ¡Gracias! —dijo mientras movía la mano, hizo una pausa y observó los billetes que le había entregado el elegante hombre de la limusina, los contó y notó que tenía en sus manos el equivalente a varios días de trabajo-¡Genial! — lo guardó a prisa, la calle era muy peligrosa e iba casi siempre llena de envidias.

—¡ladrón! — era el grito que se escuchaba a sus espaldas le perseguía de cerca uno de los empleados de la tienda de abarrotes de la que había tomado cosas, con bastante ha habilidad trepó por una malla de metal para poder esquivar a sus perseguidores.

Escuchó como un cuerpo se estrellaba contra el metal—¡Ja! Buena suerte para la próxima—dijo el chico burlándose de su perseguidor, el cual comenzó a sacudir la alambrada solo para percatarse que estaba suelta de un lado, lo suficiente como para que el hombre pudiera pasar—¡ay! ¡no es posible! — Jason emprendió nuevamente la carrera, debía de evitar que lo alcancen.

La vida en ciudad central no iba del todo mal para un servidor público, más para uno con los conocimientos como los de Barry el cual había sido por varios años un médico forense muy respetado—¿estás seguro de esto Barry? — le interrogó el jefe del departamento mientras observaba como su chico número uno recogía sus cosas de su escritorio y las ponía en una caja de archivo

—Bastante, necesito cambiar de aires— Barry lanzó un largo y melancólico suspiro — no puedo seguir fingiendo que todo está bien si ni siquiera puedo entrar a casa sin imaginar el cadáver de Iris en el suelo de la sala —Barry se tensó al recordar el día en que habían encontrado muerta a su esposa

—Te entiendo Barry ¿pero no crees que esto es muy drástico?

—Un poco, pero es necesario y no solo por mí —Barry tomó lo último de su escritorio la foto familia donde estaba con su esposa y el que consideraba su hijo—Wally necesita un nuevo comienzo, si para mi es duro para el es peor…

—¿Aun tiene pesadillas?

—Si algunas, no es nada agradable encontrar a tu madre muerta al regresar de la escuela… si lo sabré yo— Barry puso la foto en la caja y miró a su jefe a la vez que se espabilaba—Por cierto ¿pudiste hacerme ese favor?

—Tu traslado está listo, tienes todas las recomendaciones posibles… y tomando en cuenta que dije que buscas "lo que sea" no será difícil acomodarte en otro sitio—el supervisor de Barry buscó algo en su bolsillo—toma esto—le dio una pequeña tarjeta de presentación— es de alguien que te puede ayudar, trabaja para el gobierno federal en Gotham y según me ha dicho siempre está en busca de Gente tan entregada como tú—

— Me halagas demasiado, espero poder responder bien por tus recomendaciones—dijo Barry bastante agradecido

—Estoy seguro que sí…

El rubio le dirigió una cálida sonrisa—bueno, ya está todo…supongo que es un adiós—Barry le extendió la mano al que había sido su jefe

—Yo espero que sea un hasta luego, buena suerte Barry— el hombre no pudo evitar jalar a Barry hacia él y darle un abrazo fraternal después de todo Barry era un buen hombre y merecía algo de felicidad en su vida o por lo menos de tranquilidad.

"buena suerte Wally" era lo que decía la tinta sobre la foto grupal que le habían regalado sus compañeros de escuela, el pelirrojo sobrino de Barry llevaba ya un tiempo estudiando en esa escuela y en verdad le gustaba, le agradaba mucho estudiar ahí pero era cierto que ya no era el mismo, no podía sonreír de nuevo con la misma facilidad que antes, todo le recordaba a su tía fallecida, la cual había sido más bien como su madre.

Mientras meditaba sobre un par de cosas y veía la foto su tío hablaba con nla directora en su oficina el solo podía esperar pacientemente a que salieran.

— Es una pena que tenga que marcharse señor Allen—le dijo la directora una mujer mayor, de cabello gris y gestos amigables

—Si me apena mucho tener que cambiarlo de escuela, la verdad esta ha sido una institución muy buena y nos han ayudado mucho— explicó Barry

—Es lo menos que podemos hacer por uno de nuestros mejores alumnos— dijo la mujer un poco apesadumbrada— aquí tiene— la directora de la escuela le extendió al rubio una carpeta llena de documentos—encontrar al revisarla que están adentro todos los reconocimientos que Wally ha ganado en concursos escolares.

—Gracias, estoy seguro que eso lo alegrara mucho

—Y le serán de mucha utilidad para ubicarlo en alguna escuela de la ciudad, ahí hay muchos institutos y muchos son bastante competitivos— continuo la mujer—señor Allen se que ha pasado por una gran perdida y ese debe ser el motivo principal de todos los cambios pero debo preguntar ¿está seguro de esto?

—Si he de ser sincero, no del todo señora directora—Barry continúo leyendo los documentos de la carpeta de su sobrino— pero fue lo primero que encontré como posibilidad de traslado, es algo temporal

—Pero Gotham no es... una ciudad muy amigable de por sí, tiene buenas escuelas pero bastante mal ambiente social, si sabe a lo que me refiero

—Sí creo que logro captarlo…

—La cuestión es señor Allen es que, se está llevando a Wally lejos del crimen pero lo lleva a una ciudad llena de crímenes…

—Si bueno en cuanto a eso, he pedido una trasferencia en mi trabajo dejaré mi plaza de forense por algo más administrativo, quizá expida las licencias de conducir o algo asi— dijo Barry tratando de forzar una sonrisa

—Si bueno, como sea que fuera les deseo lo mejor y si en algún momento usted desea regresar a Wally a esta institución ambos serán bienvenidos.

—Muchas gracias— Barry se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a la mujer para que la estrechara— si me disculpa debo retirarme, aún nos queda viajar a nuestro nuevo hogar —dijo Barry con una ligera contracción de su cuerpo—con su permiso — Barry salió de la oficina para ver a su pelirrojo sobrino sentado tranquilamente sobre una banca en la sala de espera—¿listo muchacho?

—creo que si— Barry vio algo de incertidumbre en la cara de su sobrino

—Bueno pues hijo… ¡Ven aquí! —le abrió los brazos de par en par para que el chico corriera a buscar refugio en él, lo tomó y lo levantó

—¡Tío! ¡Me van a ver mis amigos! — dijo Wally entre incómodo y divertido

—Vamos ¿Ya te avergüenzas de tu viejo tio?

—¡Jamas! —dijo Wally muy seguro, ganando por tan sincera respuesta un beso en la mejilla

—Bueno chiquillo será mejor irnos, ¡rumbo a la aventura!— Barry señaló la puerta y luego bajó a su sobrino, que salió de la dirección con rumbo al auto familiar.

Llevaba horas caminando, había pasado por varias calles conocidas, algunas bastante elegantes y cuidadas —Im… —le dijo la voz que iba caminando de su mano

—Lo sé, lo sé pero ya no deben de tardar en llegar—respondió el mayor al niño de cuatro que le acompañaba y que tenía guardado entre su cuerpo y una cornisa para que el frio de la noche no le diera directamente— aunque si se han tardado un poco más de lo normal —Tim comenzaba a ponerse más nervioso mientras veía como la noche iba haciéndose más profunda, era peligroso que estuvieran solos a esa hora y tenía que reconocer que sin los mayores seria víctima de muchos abusivos.

—Ya, ya, aquí estoy— Dick apareció dando la vuelta a la esquina

—¡Ik! — grito emocionado el más pequeño

—¡Dami! —Dijo mientras lo cogía en brazos y lo estrujaba contra su cuerpo—¿Cómo está mi pequeño repollo?

—Ien…—Expresó bastante a gusto el niño

—Yo también estoy bien —comentó Tim un poco ofendido

—Eso veo mi "repollito mayor" —dijo mientras lo jalaba hacia él y le revolvía el pelo

—¿Cuándo dejaras de decirles así? — una voz provino del fondo del callejón saltando botes y contenedores de basura Jason apareció — cada vez que abres la boca me es más difícil evitar que les den palizas "Dickdiota"— parecía aun algo cansado — hola tontos ¿Cómo les fue hoy?

—Bien—dijo Tim mientras se separaba de Dick y corría a abrazar a Jason

—¡No Tim! ¡Suéltame! ¡Me estas ensuciando y hueles a bote de basura!

—Es porque estuve revisando en los botes de basura…—dijo mientras hacia un puchero— además tu hueles igual que yo…

—Eso no lo discuto…¿Dónde está tu botin "pequeño pirata"? —Tim señaló una bolsa de buen tamaño que estaba llena de latas de aluminio—parece que hubo buena pesca ¿y tú Dick?

—Mejor que otros días… — dijo mientras acomodaba a Damian en sus brazos —Vamos a casa antes que se haga más tarde…

—Está bien… Venga enano — Jason le hizo una seña a Tim para que se subiera a su espalda—debes estar cansado de tanto caminar

—Un poco—dijo mientras se subía en su hermano y bostezaba

—Todos estamos algo cansados— Dick se inclinó para tomar el botín de Tim— como dije antes vayamos a casa…

Cualquier persona normal no podría llamarle casa a ese sitio visiblemente abandonado y bastante derruido, con ventanas tapiadas y sin energía eléctrica o agua potable, no era algo muy acogedor, pero al menos era lo que podían llamar casa quitando una de las tablas que cubrían la puerta se escabulleron como era su costumbre, pasando por entre varios chicos que estaban en la misma situación

Muchos se les quedaban viendo mientras caminaban uno tras de otro—¿Qué carajo miran imbéciles? —Jason lanzó una de sus necesarias amenazas a los demás chicos y jóvenes que vivian en el edificio

—Eso no es necesario Jay —le reprendió el mayor

—Sabes que es más que necesario Dick si no nos dejarían en paz…— Dick negó con la cabeza, llegaron a la que parecía ser una habitación cuya entrada estaba cubierta por lo que quedaba de una puerta, apenas cruzaron Dick la aseguró— Hogar dulce hogar—dijo Jasón mientras se dejaba caer sobre una roída frazada que servía de cama— entonces ¿Qué tenemos hoy?

—Pues…—Dick comenzaba a rebuscar entre la sudadera que llevaba —Hoy comeremos Hamburguesas…— de entre las bolsas sacó un par de hamburguesas que lucían más que aplastadas

—¡Qué bien! —Tim se emocionó y se acercó a Dick que le indicó que se dirigieran al rincón del cuarto

—Bueno eso está muy bien ira perfecta para la soda que compre—de entre el abultado bolsillo de Jason saco una botella que contenía medio litro de refresco de naranja

—¿Compraste? —Dick le miró de mal modo

—Descuento de cinco dedos…

—¡Ya te dije que dejes de robar!

—Oye sabes que no puedo porque hacer eso nos consigue cosas, si viviéramos solo de tus monedas o de las latas del pequeño no sobreviviríamos ni una puta semana—se defendió Jason, aunque le costara admitirlo Dick tenía que decir que su hermano estaba en lo correcto —el mundo es un lugar muy duro Dick, no podemos sobrevivir siendo buenos todo el tiempo... eso no trae recompensas

—¡Ja! Eso crees — Dick sacó de su bolsillo unos cuantos billetes — mira lo que conseguí hoy

—Eso es bastante Dinero —dijo Tim algo impresionado

—Y es lo que sobró luego de comprar algunas cosas…—Jason dibujó una mueca en su rostro al ver lo que Dick tenía en la mano

— Y si eso es lo que sobro ¿Qué hiciste con lo demás? — Jason de brazos cruzados miraba a su hermano con algo de envidia

— Aquí esta— Dick saco de su bolsillo un paquete bastante cuidado que contenía unos pastelillos— para nuestro pequeño del cumpleaños, un pequeño pastel — Jason y Tim sonrieron mientras ponían en medio de ellos al pequeño Damian

—¿Quién es el cumpleañero? —preguntó Tim a su hermano menor

—¡yo! —Damian sonrió emocionado Dick Abrio los pastelillos y los puso frente a Damian

—Y para completar — sacó una cajita con velas para completar el encanto—me gustaría tener un par de fosforos…

—¡Bah! Eso es para tontos—Jason buscó entre sus calcetines y sacó un encendedor—aquí tienes, alg de fuego—el segundo de los hermanos encendió las cuatro velas en los pastelillos

—¿Ahora fumas? —Dick le reprendió

—No, solo incendio botes de basura como distracción cuando voy a robar…—Dick negó con la cabeza—¡quieres dejar de juzgarme?

—Dick déjalo que las velas se derriten sobre los pastelillos— entre los tres hermanos le cantaron a Damian que ya pisaba por fin los cuatro años, no solo era el cumpleaños de Damian era como el aniversario de haber pisado la calle, al menos para ese día tenían comida, refresco e incluso Dick le había comprado un pequeño peluche como regalo, Jason había robado para él un chocolate el cual compartió también con Tim; en resumidas cuentas a pesar de lo frio de la noche había sido un buen cumpleaños.

Cuando el auto de Barry cruzo el puente que conectaba a Gotham con el resto del país sintió que un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, ya era muy noche cuando por fin entraron en la ciudad miró de reojo a su copiloto que llevaba un par de horas durmiendo, era hora de tomar algo de comida y un buen descanso antes de presentarse al dia siguiente en las oficinas que le había dicho su exjefe.

—Hey… Wally— el pelirrojo abrió los ojos con algo de trabajo —despierta hijo…

—Tío…no…quiero seguir durmiendo…

—Lo se pequeño pero ya llegamos a Gotham y pensé que querrías comer algo— Barry se detuvo en el primer restaurante que encontró y que no estaba en un barrio peligroso, aunque siendo sincero los barrios considerados peligrosos parecían abundar en esa ciudad.

A duras penas logro que su pelirrojo hijo-sobrino se bajara del auto y el acompañara a la mesa, a medio dormir el chico camino entre bostezos y talladas de ojos, le dio una mordida a su hamburguesa cuando la lluvia comenzó —será una noche mojada —dijo Barry tratando de hacer platica con el chico pero este había vuelto a acomodarse sobre la mesa para seguir durmiendo, le acarició la cabeza y el pequeño pelirrojo se removió en su sitio a la vez que esbozaba una ligera sonrisa—todo estará bien hijo, te lo prometo…todo mejorara— Barry sabía que e chico no le oía pero esa era una promesa que iba a cumplir no sabía que le esperaba en Gotham pero él se esforzaría en que todo saliera bien, esperaba que la ciudad le deparara solo cosas agradables de ahí en adelante…


	2. CAPITULO 2

La lluvia había hecho más fría la noche al menos tenían una habitación que no dejaba pasar las goteras que tenía el edificio, por eso esas cuatro paredes eran de las más cotizadas entre todos los chicos que compartían el mismo edificio abandonado.

Los truenos que sonaban afuera lo despertaron, los truenos y esa vejiga inquieta que le juagaba bromas a media noche, estaba apretado entre Damian y Jason, con su hermano Dick en el otro extremo, gracias a eso se mantenían calientes.

No pudo aguantar más tratando de no despertar a nadie se movió hasta quedar fuera de ese extraño "emparedado" de personas, salió de la habitación tratando de no hacer ruido; tenía que hacer del baño, se dirigió a algo que parecía haber sido una cocina a lo que quedaba como puerta, moviendo sus ropas comenzó a realizar sus necesidades hacia a fuera de esa roída habitación las cuales por el ruido de la lluvia y los truenos iban bien disimuladas, se relajó bastante después de terminar.

—¡Shh! no tan de prisa —escuchó decir antes de que terminara de acomodar sus ropas— déjalo así pequeño… me ahorraras algo de trabajo—Tim sintió como alguien lo sujetaba por la espalda y le tapaba la boca, quiso gritar pero no podía—silencio, no querrás que nos interrumpan — sintió como toscamente comenzaban a meter la mano entre sus ropas.

En un movimiento desesperado le mordió la mano ganándose un buen golpe en la mejilla que lo arrojó al suelo—¡Niño idiota! —Escuchó entre susurros y jaloneos— vas a hacer lo que te diga—el muchacho mucho mayor que el comenzaba a deshacerse su roída camisa—te va a gustar así tenga que obligarte…—Tim ya había comenzado a derramar varias lagrimas

—¡Déjame en paz!… —el tipo solo sonrió maliciosamente antes de seguir forcejeando con Tim

—Ni lo sueñes pequeño…

—¡No toques a mi hermano! —el golpe seco que le cayó en la cabeza al atacante resonó en la habitación — ¡Maldito imbécil! — Jason le dio otro golpe el tipo esta vez en la espalda, luego le dio una patada en el estómago para hacerlo caer a un lado de Tim—¡Levántate tonto! —Jason le extendió la mano al menor y lo hizo levantarse para colocarlo tras de sí, el pequeño se arregló como pudo.

—¡Eres hombre muerto Jason! —el atacante de Timothy se llevó una mano a las costillas

—¡Tú eres el muerto! — Jason comenzó a patear al sujeto que había quedado en el suelo, los gritos de dolor iban mezclados por las patadas y golpes que el hermano de Tim le propinaba al atacante —¡Nunca! ¡Vuelvas! ¡A! ¡Tocar! ¡A! ¡Mi! ¡Hermano!

—Jason…—Tim le jaló de las ropas para llamar su atención, la verdad es que ante el ruido los demás habitantes comenzaban a asomarse para ver qué pasaba

—Muévete, muévete enano—sin decirle nada más lo condujo fuera de esa enmohecida habitación mientras escuchaba a sus espaldas insultos y amenazas.

—¡Ya! ¡Entra! — Dick escuchó los pasos apresurados cuando se despertó sobresaltado vio entre la oscuridad como Tim corría y se arrojaba a sus brazos mientras Jason entraba y tapiaba la puerta con algunas tablas que desprendía del piso y las paredes

—¿Qué carajos pasa? —Dick miraba a Jason

—Uno de los mayores atacó a Tim y lo molí a patadas

—¡¿Qué?! —Dick separó a Tim de su cuerpo un segundo para observarlo—¿Estas bien peque?

—Si…—dijo lastimeramente mientras intentaba contener sus lágrimas

—¡Mil veces Tim! ¡Te lo hemos dicho mil veces! —Jason se fue a uno de los rincones y tomó una barra de metal para plantarse junto a la puerta —¡No vayas solo al baño!

—Lo siento… —sollozó el menor

—Tim sabes que es peligroso salir de noche de esta habitación, si necesitas algo tienes que decirnos a nosotros…—le reprendió Dick —¿entendido?

—Yo no quería molestar… —estaba comenzando a a derramar más lagrimas

—lo se Tim, lo se…

—No vuelvas a hacer algo como eso pequeño pirata—Jason se tranquilizó para acercarse y acariciarle la cabeza a su hermano, los gritos comenzaban a agolparse contra la puerta —¡Solo inténtenlo idiotas! —Jason tomó la barra de metal dispuesto a golpear a cualquiera que ingresara en la habitación.

Los llantos comenzaron a llenar la habitación—Genial…—masculló Jason, Damian había despertado

—Hey, tranquilo nene…—Dick abrazó al pequeño Damian mientras intentaba tranquilizarle de a pocos los ruidos de afuera comenzaron a mermar

—¡Vamos idiotas! ¡Fuera todos! —gritó desde su lugar seguro el segundo de los chicos

—¡Jay!

—Está bien… —el mencionado se acercó a sus hermanos—ya todo pasó Tim— lo abrazó —lamento haberte despertado pequeño D —comentó Jason mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

—Hay que tratar de dormir…—Dick tomó nuevamente el mando —Hay que vigilar… yo empiezo

—No, déjame empezar a mi… tu eres el que es bueno poniendo a dormir enanos…— Jason notó que Dick asentía—siendo así…buenas noches chicos— de manera algo inesperada por Dick su hermano le dio un beso de buenas noches a los pequeños; ambos mayores se acomodaron en sus lugares sería una noche algo larga para todos.

Se había dormido con relativa facilidad y muy profundamente, tanto así que no sintió el movimiento de la persona al lado de su cama, solo se percató de su ausencia cuando se giró para abrazarle—¿Wally? — se incorporó algo conmocionado los truenos y rayos acompañaron su inquietud giró la cabeza para buscarle —¡Wally! Prendió la luz de la lámpara que tenía al lado de la cama se puso en pie desesperado y se dirigió al baño, no estaba ahí no se veía por ningún rincón así que optó por revisar el closet, ahí estaba acurrucado dentro del closet, dormido y tenso; el ex -forense de ciudad central respiró aliviado.

—Wally… hey pequeño — Barry sacudió ligeramente a su hijo del hombro

—¡No! — se despertó sobresaltado

—Tranquilo, tranquilo hijo no es nada… ven a dormir a la cama — Barry tomó a su hijo del brazo y lo guio hacía la cama—¿tuviste una pesadilla?

—Si tío Barry…

—Tranquilo veras que con el tiempo dejaras de tenerlas, confía en mí

—Está bien…tío — el chico bostezó con pesadez—¿iré mañana a la escuela?

—sí, bueno solo como prueba mientras yo voy a una entrevista de trabajo

—¿Y tendremos una casa nueva?

—Con el tiempo si, una mejor que la que teníamos en ciudad Central

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Claro que sí, tendremos una casa grande con muchas habitaciones, con muchos muebles y cosas, zona de recreo, patio trasero, sótano, jardín y es más tendremos hasta una niñera y un cocinero para que te consientan…

—Eso sería súper…. —Wally volvió a bostezar —es un bonito sueño.

—Será realidad te lo prometo, ahora descansa— sin decir nada más el chico se terminó por acomodar para dormir nuevamente ya que según parecía le esperaba un día agitado.

El día pintaba para ser complicado, y nuevamente había quedado atascado en el semáforo, el mismo en el que en el día anterior vio a un chico hacer numerosas acrobacias, parecía ser que ese semáforo era su área de trabajo—¿Disfruta del espectáculo señor? —preguntó su fiel mayordomo desde el asiento del conductor

—Un poco, no ha variado mucho realmente desde el día anterior—Bruce lucía algo fastidiado y no es que las acrobacias fueran aburridas, si no que no podía dejar de pensar en las actividades que tenía.

—¿Una moneda? —mismo espectáculo, misma pregunta, mismo enorme y alucinante auto del dia anterior ¿Dick tendría suerte?

—Ya te dije que no tengo muchas monedas—la ventanilla descendió y dejó ver la seria cara de Bruce

—Lo sé, pero debo preguntar —la brillante sonrisa de Dick contrastaba bastante con la severa mirada de Bruce—pero no hay problema si no tiene nada…

—Tengo esto solamente— Bruce le dio una soda al chico—debes tener sed —el chico tomó la soda bastante agradecido, luego la ventanilla subió y Dick tuvo que evitar el tránsito para ponerse a salvo en la banqueta

—¡Muchas gracias! —saludó de manera amena reviso bien la lata que estaba envuelta en una servilleta, pudo encontrar un par de billetes de alta denominación—Super …

—Sí, súper…— la voz que se escuchó tras de el le heló la sangre en un movimiento rápido fue sometido por alguien de mayor tamaño—hola idiota… no te vi ayer…

—Hola Dex—dijo de mala gana el joven acróbata

—Hola nada idiota, vine por mi parte del dia —le dijo amenazadoramente

—No he tenido muy buena suerte hoy Dex…— Dick apretó en sus manos la lata con los billetes—tengo unas monedas en el bolsillo y …— guardó silencio cuando sintió el golpe en la mejilla

—¡No me quieras hacer idiota! — Dex terminó de someter a Dick y le arrebató la lata con los billetes— mira nada más… queriendo mentir ¿eh? —el sujeto tomó todo el dinero—por esta ocasión te dejaré ir solo porque ganas buen dinero… la siguiente dejaras este semáforo con ambas piernas rotas ¿entendido? —Dick no dijo nada estaba enojado—¡Te estoy Hablando! — le tomaron del pelo con fuerza

—S…si… está bien Dex… no vuelvo a hacerlo pero déjame algo — los tirones del cabello arreciaron

—Ni lo pienses imbécil, esto es mío— Dex guardo el dinero en su bolsa—pero para que veas que soy buena persona puedes quedarte la soda— el agresor le arrojó la lata a Dick golpeándole en la ceja izquierda, la lata rodó por el piso— nos vemos mañana idiota…—así como apareció Dex volvió a desaparecer

—¡Dick! —Sentado en la banqueta pudo ver y oír como entre los arbustos cercanos surgía una figura—¿Estas bien?

—Tim, te dije que no salieras de ahí — el menor se acercó a su hermano mayor para ver su rostro—y a ti también te dije lo mismo— una figura un tanto más diminuta salió tras de Tim: el pequeño Damian.

—Te lastimaron aquí—Tim tocó la ceja de su hermano ara escuchar un sonoro "¡Auch!"

—¡No toques ahí tonto!

—Te voy a ayudar, Dami trae la lata— el pequeño hiso lo que Tim le pidió, le acercó la lata y este la puso en la ceja de su hermano— el frio te ayudara

—Eres un buen enfermero enano…—Dijo Dick mientras se levantaba y sostenía la lata sobre su ceja —ahora los dos regresen a su escondite…

—Necesito ir a revisar los basureros para ver si hay algo que vender—dijo Tim un poco enojado

—Lo harán luego es muy temprano ¿ok?

—Ok— dijo Damian de manera tierna como respondiendo por el y Tim—Dick…—el menor le hizo señas para que lo abrazara

—Dami, estoy trabajando…

—Dick… —el menor seguía haciendo señas

—Está bien—como que entre mala y gana y resignación Dick accedió a levantar en brazos a su hermanito—¿Contento? No, espera que haces? — el menor parecía querer escalar por los hombros de Richard llegando hasta su ceja y dándole un pequeño beso.

—Así sana más rápido ¿no? —aseguró Tim sacándole una sonrisa al más grande, seguidamente Dick puso en el suelo a su hermano y regresaron a esconderse entre los arbustos

—Tengan…aquí hay una soda para desayunar…— aun con más tranquilidad los chicos se escabulleron, Dick suspiró resignado debía volver a trabajar para intentar recuperar aunque sea una cuarta parte de lo que le habían robado.

Revisó la tarjeta nuevamente, la dirección era la correcta y parecía ser la oficina indicada tenía entre sus manos su carpeta con documentos, las oficinas no eran lo que él esperaba no era el departamento de policía ni mucho menos—hola— una voz saludó a Barry y este le dirigió una mirada amable a su interlocutor

—Hola buen día

—¿Trabajas aquí? —pregunto interesado el sujeto a su lado, era rubio, bastante musculoso y de ojos y piel clara

Barry negó con la cabeza— No se supone que me enviaron aquí para darme trabajo pero aun no me han resuelto que pasará conmigo

—No eres de aquí ¿cierto? —el señor Allen negó con la cabeza—yo tampoco…

—Es bueno saber que no soy el único, por cierto me llamo Barry, Barry Allen—le extendió la mano y el otro chico le contestó el saludo

— Un gusto Barry, me llamó Arthur… Arthur Curry

—El gusto es mío Arthur ¿vienes por un empleo también?

—Si bueno me ofrecieron una plaza dentro del gobierno después de retirarme del deporte— Arthur dijo esto como no queriendo la cosa— ¿ y tú que tal?

—Trasladé mi plaza desde ciudad Central…

—Viejo ese es un buen lugar para vivir y trabajar— Barry sonrió agradecido por ese halago que sintió propio— yo quería un sitio por ahí pero no hubo nada, tuve que aceptar el traslado a Gotham…no sé por qué nadie quiere estar aquí

—¿Te has dado una vuelta por la ciudad? No es Paris precisamente…— los dos hombres emitieron una risita, parecía ser que Barry había hecho un amigo.

Había sido una noche agitada y por eso Jason decidió que quería dormir gran parte de la mañana, ya habría tiempo de robar algo durante la tarde, total que por lo de la noche anterior los enanos estaban con Dick, se merecía una buena siesta y eso estaba haciendo dentro de ese gran contenedor de Basura.

—¡Agh! — el grito acompañado de un sonoro golpe metálico le hizo despertar algo agitado

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —Jason se removió entre la basura

—¡Déjenme en paz! —la vos sonaba entre enojada, temerosa y preocupada, Jason se asomó para observar mejor y notó a un pelirrojo como un año menor que el siendo acorralado por un par de matones de colegio—¿Qué demonios quieren?

—Ya te lo dijimos Walter solo queremos tu dinero —dijo uno que era bastante corpulento y amenazante

—¡Es Wally! Y no voy a darles nada— se quejó el pelirrojo mientras estrujaba contra su cuerpo sus libros y una bolsa que parecía ser su almuerzo

—Tienes muchas agallas como para hablarme de esa forma cabeza de fosforo…

—¡No me digas así!

—¡Huy que valiente! —dijo con sarcasmo el líder de los bravucones, sus acompañantes comenzaron a reír también

—¿podrían callarse la boca de una buena vez? — Jason asomó su cuerpo desde dentro del contenedor— estaba durmiendo plácidamente hasta que ustedes llegaron

—A ti nadie te metió vago…vuelve a tu siesta en la basura—Jason salió de un salto y le plantó cara al agresor de Wally

—Eso quisiera pero tu horrenda voz y los chillidos de ese "rojito" no me dejan seguir mi siesta— Jason se llevó las manos a la cintura— así que… ¿podrías largarte de aquí?

—Payaso de la calle ¡me las pagaras! — el corpulento amenazador intento darle un golpe a Jason pero este lo rechazó con relativa facilidad, de ahí en adelante todo se volvió una sucesión de golpes de parte de Jason a los agresores del pelirrojo— nos volveremos a ver idiota… te lo prometo — el que había iniciado el pleito amenazó a Jason antes de salir corriendo seguido de sus acompañantes.

—Sí, si como digas…— Jason se palmeo las manos como para deshacerse de la mugre

—Oye…—Wally notó que Jason le miraba serio — gr…gracias…— su salvador pareció bufar con desagrado— perdona yo no— Jason se acercó a Wally poniéndolo contra el contenedor de basura —¿Qué estas? — sentía la respiración de Jason muy cerca de el—¡Ic! — se llevo las manos a la boca para tapar su nariz y su boca

—¡Huy perdón por oler tan mal! — Dijo Jason llevándose las manos a la cabeza con fastidio

—No quise ser grosero— dijo Wally hablando contrabajo entre sus manos—solo quería darte las gracias.

Jason se acercó más al chico y sonrió con suficiencia— de nada— Jason le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro—se ve que eres nuevo por estos rumbos

—Soy nuevo en la ciudad…

—Rayos... no creo que sobrevivas mucho tiempo por aquí entonces—Jason se retiró un poco de Wally—Bueno es hora de irme pero antes te hare un favor

—¿Qué cosa?

—Te enseñare un par de cosas, número uno, todos aquí son unos cabrones

—¿Hasta tú? — Wally sonrió amenamente, parecía no querer creerle, por alguna razón el chico le agradaba

—Sobre todo yo… — Jason se acercó nuevamente al pelirrojo el cual se sintió cohibido—y la segunda: ¡Nada es gratis en Gotham! —en un movimiento rápido Jason tomó el almuerzo el pelirrojo y salió corriendo hacia el fondo del callejón

—¡Hey! — Wally intentó alcanzarlo, pero todo fue en vano—¡espera!

—¡Ja! ¡Tonto! —Dijo para sí Jason mientras terminaba por brincar el muro y salía escapando de un nuevo robo, debía buscar otro lugar para dormir.

—¡Espera! —Wally alcanzó el muro—¿Cómo te llamas? — su defensor no había alcanzado a oir la última pregunta.

Por fin le habían hecho pasar después de tanto esperar pudo acceder a la oficina de la mujer que le habían recomendado— Buenos días señor…

—Allen, Barry Allen— dijo el rubio mientras se ponía de pie y le estrechaba la mano a la mujer—Señorita Prince un gusto

—Puede llamarme Diana señor Allen

Barry miró la tarjeta y el nombre en ella—yo pensé que… bueno la tarjeta tiene otro nombre

—Es el nombre de mi madre, de cuando trabajaba en el cuerpo diplomático—explico la morena, en realidad era una mujer joven quizá unos años más joven que Barry con un hermoso cuerpo

—Creo que todo fue una confusión— dijo Barry un poco consternado, con razón no había acabado en el departamento de policía o en la embajada de algún país como había pensado

—Quizá alguna hubo, mi madre y yo tenemos el mismo apellido y nunca mencionaron mi primer nombre—la mujer finalmente tomó asiento — la cosa es que vino con tan buenas recomendaciones que no quería perderme la oportunidad de tenerlo dentro de mi departamento

—Seré sincero señorita Prince, nunca he trabajado en esta área…

—Sí, lo he notado por su curriculum…

—Pero no estoy cerrado a aprender cualquier cosa, mi trabajo antes era más practico pero no me niego a aprender algo de escritorio— Barry sonrió para intentar ganar la simpatía de la mujer.

—Me encanta esa actitud—Diana le devolvió la sonrisa— le servirá mucho porque para lo que hay para ofrecerle en este momento tendrá que tener muy buena actitud…—a Barry no le gustó como sonaba esa frase.

Salió más resignado que nada, Barry no lucía de muy buen ánimo—¿Cómo te fue? —Arthur se acercó para tratar de saber cómo le había ido a su nuevo amigo.

—Pues… —Barry se alejó un poco de la secretaria — solo diré que espero que te vaya mejor que a mi Arthur…—después de eso Arthur notó que le hacían una seña para que pasara a la oficina de Diana—nos veremos luego, debo ir por mi hijo…

—Si claro que si Barry, nos vemos luego—Arthur sintió como su nuevo amigo le daba unas palmadas en el hombro.

Salió al sol de Gotham era raro ver que el cielo estuviera tan despejado o al menos eso es lo que le habían comentado, Barry puso su cuerpo fuera de esas oficinas y se estiró —ni manera— exhaló resignado debía ir por Wally, quería ver cómo le había ido a su chico; sería algo complicado decirle que la gran casa tendría que esperar un poco más de lo previsto.


End file.
